The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Users have similarly grown to expect better communications from home, work, and on the go. For example, users now expect added features that provide greater functionality from traditional forms of communication and entertainment. The methods for implementing do-not-disturb (DND) features and leaving voice messages are still quite limited to traditional methods, configurations, and setups.